


Time to Relax

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, pre-phlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint decides to take a break in Phil's office after a long day of getting beaten up by Melinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Relax

Collapsing into the couch in Phil's office, Clint groaned as his entire body ached from all of the new bruises that were making a home on his body. "Another training session with Melinda?" Phil didn't bother to look up from his work when he spoke, opting instead to sign off of the mission report that he was putting the final touches on.

"I think she enjoys torturing me," declared Clint, throwing an arm over his eyes dramatically and peeking out from under it to see Phil's reaction. Nothing. He was going to have to try harder if he really wanted the older man's attention. "She has us scheduled for hand to hand combat training whenever both of us are on base. Says I need practice still, and a lot of it."

"Well..." Phil paused, contemplating the next words that he was going to allow out of his mouth. Clint was a goofball and sarcastic shit, but he also ha a fragile sense of self worth that Phil didn't want to take a sledgehammer to. "Nick did bring you in because of your skills as a marksman. Needing improvement in other areas isn't the end of the world."

"It might be if she keeps using these 'training sessions' to beat the crap out of me." Protested Clint, a sense of pride blooming inside of his chest at the reminder that Nick had hand picked him to be a SHIELD agent and that it pissed off a lot of ass holes in the organization.

Finally giving into the conversation, Phil placed his pen to the side and glanced up at Clint "in that case I suggest you work on learning how to dodge."

"Agent Coulson, are you saying I can't dodge?" Clint threw him a scandalized look.

"You come in from every mission with at least three new bruises. Some of those missions you don't even see enemy combat from your nest."

"So..." Raising an eye brow, Clint waited for the other man to finish what he was trying to say.

"No, Barton," signed Phil "you can't dodge and your a graceful klutz. Melinda can train that out of you... For the most part."

"Starting to feel like you don't think I'd make a good Agent, Coulson" leaning his head against the back of the couch, he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. If Coulson couldn't see him as being a good agent one day, Clint had to wonder what exactly Nick saw in him.

"I said you need work," Coulson corrected, pulling Clint's attention back to him so that he could see the seriousness on Phil's face "if there's anyone I trust with judgment calls on who will and will not make it in this organization, it's Nick Fury."

"Best friends to the end," Clint chuckled, thinking back to the last time he had tried to see Nick, only to walk in on him with Jasper on his lap. Apparently entering through the air vent was a no go from now until forever after that one. "Hey, did you know..."

"That two of my best friends are dating?" Clint glared at the obvious intrusion in his mind "yes, I did know, and yes you are that predictable."

  
"You wern't calling me predictable last week when you got a face full of pie. 

"Juvenal also works," Clint would have glared at him again, but the smirk on Phil's face was making the butterfly's in his stomach go crazy, and it was hard to be mad at the other man when he was so busy being head over heels for him. "You want some coffee?" 

  
            Without a word, Clint jolted back to his feet and towards the door, only stopping so that he could wait for Phil to get out of his chair an head towards him with a find shake of his head.  
"I'll take your enthusiasm as a yes." He chuckled, walking past the door when Clint held it open for him "thank you. Now, how does Starbucks sound. One bad coffee from the cafe is enough to last a life time in my opinion." 

"Sounds like the best plan ever." Declared Clint, following closely behind Phil as they started to make their way down the hallway


End file.
